Mistclan deaths
by lightfeather5632
Summary: This is just to show how we all would die. Sad, and i feel guilty. Mistclan now has quite a few new members, but I may or may not add them in this story. Depends. If they want me to, I shall continue this story.
1. Drowned AND poisoned?

Moonshine:

"Now, where are those herbs?" grumbled Moonshine.

" Oh, this must be it."

The medicine cat felt around with her paws, touching something with small leaves and berries at the end.

The pungent smell that hit her nose reminded her of marigold.

Earlier that day, Moonshine felt like doing some hunting.

unfortunately for her, she did not know she would never be able to see anything through her blue eyes again after this hunt.

As she finally caught up to the rabbit she was chasing, the rabbit turned and scratched her eyes.

She had made it back to camp cursing at the rabbit.

By the time she was back, her eyes were swollen shut, and blood crusted the fur around her face.

her clanmates tried to help her, but she snapped at them, reminding them that she was an experienced medicine cat.

Moonshine dipped her head to pick up the herbs in her mouth. chewing quietly, she began to feel a horrible pain.

confused, she turned around and around, checking for any unnoticed wounds.

Then she began to feel weak. as if her energy had sapped away, she slumped painfully to the ground.

"Moonshine!"

she heard a shreik behind her.

Lightfeather stood behind her at the entrance of the den.

"Stop eating DEATHBERRIES!" She screamed.

moonshine jumped to her feet and spun around.

"WHAT!?"

suddenly, she fell again. but this time, she was not able to get up.

her breathing quickened with every breath she took.

"Take Forestpaw (**My friend Bronybunch is now officially Forestpaw but will probably change her name)** to silver pools... to get... to become... a medicine cat..."

And moonshine never spoke again...

Lightfeather:

Lightfeather struggled to breathe as she slowly walked through the forest to the river.

She stopped abruptly, coughing.

She had been sick for days.

the Mistclan medicine cat said that she would not get any better.

lightfeather was absolutely miserable.

She knew of the sickness she had. but she did not tell any one, because she would have to leave, far far away, so she couldn't effect anyone.

Lightfeather had a severe case of the Nerve Death Virus, also called the Black Blood.

It turns the victims blood thick and black, so it cant flow properly.

every time the victims heart beats, it gets slower.

and slower.

until finally, the heart stops pumping blood, and falls silent.

there is no cure for this horrible illness, and is dreaded by every living creature known.

It also stops other senses, like smell, sight, feeling, sometimes even movement.

Lightfeather's vision was starting to fail her as well.

she often shook her head, as if trying to rid the sickness that had taken control in her small body.

She was so focused on the sickness, that she slipped on the muddy bank and into the river.

Her gasp was heard, but only by her, as she desperately failed her paws, but to no avail.

Her muzzle dipped below the surface, making her cough more.

Lightfeather reached down with her paws to grab hold of the bottom, but when she thrust her legs down, she felt nothing.

Just more dark, murky depths of the river.

Lightfeather was finally to tired to fight the swollen river any longer.

She allowed the current to sweep her to deeper water.

This was what she wanted though wasn't it?

Too finally rise from this body and join her old friends in the stars?

_'No.'_

She thought.

_'Not like this.'_

but not every one gets what they want.

Lightfeather's eyes began to close.

'_Its all over. My time... is up.'_

this thought coursed through her head repeatedly.

The agony, the pain, would soon be all over. she would be free.

Something warm seemed to float with her, as if holding her gently.

Lightfeather's eyes flew open.

rainfall's spirit smiled, holding out a paw.

Lightfeather smiled back.

she knew he had come for her. She reached out with out hesitation and took his paw.

she began to feel like the warmth in her body was being separated from her.

Lights rose from her body to form her, her exact double.

She closed her eyes and opened them to see that she was now the lights.

then it hit her.

the lights were her spirit.

her body was now as cold as the water, and it began to sink.

Lightfeather felt happy, but her happiness was also filled with anguish at having to watch her own death.

Rainfall floated behind her, and lightfeather turned her head to greet blue with amber.

rainfall could see how this hurt her, her once warm and playful eyes, were cold and empty.

The experience has shattered her heart.

She was so happy before, so full of life, yet now so lifeless.

it hurt rainfalls heart to see his mate, who he gave his heart to, look at him like her purpose, heart, soul had all shattered.

In her mind, she was now useless.

she had no concern for herself, but she was Mistclan's leader.

What will they do at the cost of her disappearance?

Lightfeather took one last look at her sinking body, and walked away with rainfall.

* * *

Oh my starclan, sad right? I was bored and did this. My friend who owns moonshine did come up with hers on her own.

Im still waiting for one for each warrior. Redfall, Rainfall, Sunshine, Moondrop, everybody.

I guess their lazy or something.

Im so stupid.

I don't even know how to start a new page.

DONT JUDGE ME.

PEACE OUT!


	2. Rainfall's final battle

**Rainfall:**

Rainfall gulped as he saw the enemies on the other side of the forest clearing.

he felt a warm body next to him and turned to see his mate, Lightfeather.

he relaxed against her as she yelled orders to the clan.

"Alright, warriors. We are here to take back what is rightfully ours! Are we going to fight and at least die being remembered as brave, or roll over like overfed kittypets and allow them to take over our forest?!" SHe yowled.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

everyone began to chant.

"ATTACK!"

Thats all rainfall registered in his brain as the silence was split by angry howls.

he felt Lightfeather leave his side and leap into battle.

He couldn't see her tan pelt.

He may never see her again, after this battle.

He cleared his head of such thoughts and slashed at a she cat towering over Shadow.

Dawninglight.

His claws made contact with her shoulder.

and she screeched in pain, rearing up and turning on her hind paws.

Shadow shot to her feet and tackled dawninglight, a sly smile spread across her features.

Rainfall nodded, knowing she'd be fine, and turned to help his other clanmates.

He heard lightfeather fiercely howling and turned to see her fighting Three she cats at once.

She was covered in blood, but had no trace of visible wounds.

She snapped at the gingers tail and swiped a claw at the tortoiseshells ear.

She tackled the white and Rainfall gasped as the air was suddenly knocked out of him.

He flipped over onto his back to see foxface's insane smile.

A thick layer of blood covered his face and his red eyes darted around.

he let out a laugh that sounded like a dog barking and bit into rainfall's throat.

he scratched his under belly but the thick layer of blood was like armor and his claws harmlessly glided over it.

He heard his mates agonized howl and felt foxface's fangs pierce his wind pipe just as Lightfeather grabbed his scruff and flung him against a tree.

she looked down at his face and nuzzled him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." she whispered.

"it struck your wind pipe. I can't heal it."

Rainfall smiled and gently licked the blood from her cheek.

"It's okay. don't blame yourself." Rainfall reassured her.

He lay his head back on the grass and sighed.

"At least I died an honorable death. goodbye, lightfeather." Rainfall whispered.

He felt the world go black and he closed his eyes as he looked away from the world of the living for the last time.

* * *

FINALLY! I'm getting responses from my bf and bff's! Yesh, rainfall is my real life boyfriend, no, redfall isn't really my sister, and I'll make whitefire's death in the next ten minutes. PEACE OUT!


	3. whitefire and the white wolf

Whitefire had decided to try hunting in the snow lock forest for snow hares. She sighed as she came to a stop beside a tree. "Dear starclan, why cant I find a single rabbit?! All there is here is snow!" She grumbled.

A snapping twig caught her attention and a smell similar to a dog hit her nose. She began to shake as she slowly turned around. "please, starclan let it just be lightfeather in wolf form, plllleeeeaaasssseeee..."

But she turned to face a huge white wolf, scars crossing over its face and one eyes lost, the other a piercing green. It snarled, drool dripping from its jaw. Its ribs clearly shown through its pelt.

"Oh no." white fire whispered. The wolf grabbed her by her paw in its fangs and swung her around through the air forcefully. She scratched her claws across the ugly creatures muzzle to no effect. it only growled louder and ripped her flesh, lapping up the blood flowing from the wound.

she groaned in pain and writhed helplessly in the soft snow. She felt the wolf tearing her fur and buried its claws in her tail. She screamed and felt its claws at her throat.

'I can't believe I'm going to be food for this... THING.' She thought. She felt it all go black and knew it had ended.

* * *

I feel bad for whitefire.

whitefire: i do too.

HOW IN STARCLAN DID YOU GET HERE! GET OUT!

Her ral name in life is anabella. She told me she had a major writers block and couldn't think of anything. So she told me I could make it up myself.

P.S, there is a comic i ade for mistclan, but the series isn't finished. there are five books, only including moonshines death. ssssooooo...

Whitefire: PEACE OUT!

GET OUT!


	4. redfall's accident

Heya, guys! I'm getting Blackspot's death on tomorrow. She promised to have it by then. Whitefire also checked what i wrote yesterday. She said it was good. Today I'm doing Redfall's. She told me what she wanted and said I could add all the details i wanted. Yay reddy!

Redfall: oh, you did NOT just call me reddy.

* * *

Redfall:

Redfall's chest heaved as air fought its way into her deflated lungs. She heard Grassblaze panting beside her. The badger crashed through the under growth behind them, a growl rumbling deep in the foul creatures throat.

They had been running fro what seemed like hours. A monters's roar alerted her that the dirt path was ahead. When they reached it, no monsters were in sight. _perfect._ redfall thought.

But a distant monsters roar echoed in the distance, and coming closer. She gulped and backed up, knowing she and grassblaze would have to fight the badger.

Grassblaze tripped on his paws and crashed into his mate, sending her flying onto the road as the monster approached. Redfall slowly got up and the rumble of the monster rang in her ears.

She looked up to see one of the monsters huge black paws a claws length away from her nose. She had no time to scream as the huge thing crushed her. _Goodbye, everyone. _

* * *

__Wahh! I'm sorry, redfall. it had to be done.

Redfall: I totally beleive that.

You do?

redfall: no.

REVEIW! wait, redfall, what are you doing with that knife- HOLY STARCLAN SHES GONNA KILL ME!


	5. Grassblaze's Revenge

Hey guys! Now I'm doing Grassblaze, which in my fanfictions i haven't even posted yet, you'd know Grassblaze is Rainfall's brother and Redfall's mate.

* * *

Grassblaze:

Grassblaze opened his mouth to speak, but no noise came out. He watched his mates body crumple to the hard gray stone and didn't move. He heard the badger coming closer but didn't care.

He ran to her side and prodded her cheek gently with his nose. "redfall...?" He whispered. He grabbed her scruff and hauled her over to the trees again. He laid her down and stayed silent, forming his own ritual for her.

He ignored the smell of death on her fur and licked the fur on her head down before he began to steam. "Its all that badger's fault. I will get your revenge, Redfall. I promise." He stood his ground and waited for the badger to reach them.

It crashed noisily through the under growth and growled. Rainfall mustered up all of his hate for the disgusting thing and snarled back. The thing actually whimpered and stepped back.

Grassblaze took time to notice that thorn bushes were growing around them, Transforming the clearing into a battle arena. redfall's body was saftely surrounded by small tangle weeds, a small tree with its branches growing around like an impenatreble fortress.

Grassblaze turned his attension back to the badger and charged. The badger did serious damadge, but Grassblaze did to. He tackled the badger, pushing it back into the thorns and raking its pelt over and over with his claws. Fury exploded beneath his pelt and he dislocated on of the badgers huge black paws.

It snarled and crushed him under another, crushing his spine. He screamed in pain and couildn't get up. Black shadows were closing in on him on all sides.

He aimed his claws one last time at the badgers exposed throat and gave the last fatal blow, as did the badger to him. _At least i have made my revenge, for the both of us._

* * *

Sorry grassblaze, time of death. and death. and more death.

Grassblaze: sadist.

WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!? *slaps grassblaze in human form*

by the way, Blackspot!(audrey) IS YOUR READING THIS, I NEED YOU DEATH THINGY-MA-DO! Whitefire, I know your reading this cuz your awesome, If blackspot's with you, tell her i said that.

Grassblaze: Wait, why are we-

PEACE OUT!

grassblaze:...


	6. Blackspot and the owl

Hey guys. sorry, i actualy just finsihed this chapter, but SOMEHOW. IT SUDDENY GOT ERASED RIGHT WHEN I PRESSED THE F***ING POST BUTTON! F**K!

* * *

Blackspot's heart was pounding as she padded through the Forest of four seasons to reach Sweet melody springs.

She still couldn't believe she was going to be leader! After she was back home, she would no longer be known as Blackspot. She would be Blackstar.

She was so involved in her thoughts that she didn't hear the cry of a hawk above her. Her eyes shined with enthusiasm, beckoning the hawk closer.

She felt cold talons encase her in its grip and she screamed, Flailing her paws frantically. The ground left her feet and she grazed her claws over the huge birds wings.

It screeched and let her go. Blackspot shrieked as She fell through the clouds.

She flared out her wings to try and catch the wind and avoid at least death. A snap reached her ears and and she realized one thing. Her wings broke.

Her body hit the ground and her vision instantly went dark.

She rose from her body to see Lightfeather and Redfall smiling at her. "Time to go, Black spot."

* * *

NO TIUME! ABOUT TO BE KICKED OFF MY COMPUTER- kicked off.


	7. Midnightsnow's Melting Snow at Midnight

Midnight snow walked into the cave, resting a bit before deciding to head off back to Mistclan. She was recently in another clan battle with Cloudclan, and had lost her clanmates heading back.

She would have just flown back, but One of Cloudclan injured her left wing and she was grounded.

She knew she couldn't even sneeze in the Winter area of the forest of four seasons. It had four sections, one for winter, fall, spring, and summer. That's how it got its name.

she shivered at the cold. If she even sneezed, it could cause an avalanche. Thats because there are a lot of mountains and cliffs, so it would echo.

A cold flake passed her nose and she sneezed, then quickly covered her nose in panic with her tail. She heard it echo the walls around her but no avalanche. 'Good.' But then it happened.

A loud rumble invaded her thoughts and she jumped, ignoring the pain of her wounds. She bolted for the entrance only for it to be blocked by Rocks. She pounded furiously at it with her paws to no avail.

Then she saw. There was a small water fall pooling at the end of the cave. It would flow out through the entrance and into the river, but now the entrance was closed.

It slowly was rising around her paws. "Oh no. I'm going to die here, arn't I?" She asked the air. The water was freezing and she soon lost the feeling in her paws.

She remembered the laughs she shared with her clan, The smiles. By the time she was back from her memories, The water was all the way up to her soft underbelly.

She gulped. She had never learned to swim. Onlt the water elements, the ice elements, and Lightfeather knew how to swim. But she was a wind element. The water reached her neck and she whimpered, trying to stretch above the surface.

The water reached her ears and she floated a bit, holding her breath. But she couldn't forever. She breathed out and the water entered her lungs. she tried to cough it up, but more she struggled, the more water came in.

her head surfaced and she coughed it up, buy as soon as she did, A wave washed over her head.

She was too tired and let the waves sweep her. 'I am going to die.' And she was right. It all went black as she thought this.

* * *

Yeah, have to go to swim calss. stupid, and i already used drowning as one, but she wanted this and i can't call her. I saw her at Lucky's earlier and asked her cuz she doesn't go to castillero, i don't know where she goes.

PS. EUNICE!(midnightsnow) IF YOUR READING THIS YOU BETTER REMEMBER TO CALL ME!

ALSO! Whitefire! I want your opinion on weither I should conyinue the comic. I may just discontinue it.

ALSO-

Midnightsnow: We get it! Stop the also's already!

Whitefire: REVEIW!


	8. Zebrastripe in the forest of the living

Hey guys. today I asked my BFF lorraine, which if your whitefire or blackspot-

Whitefire: YEA!  
Blackspot: Boo ya!

...Well... Redfall doesn't check up much and I'm listening this time to Mirror tale(Finished). **p.s, WHITEFIRE! BLACKSPOT! AND POSSIBLY REDFALL! REVEIW!**

**ALSO! FINALLY SOMEONE-who-isnt-my-bffs-no-offense-guys REVIEWED ****_LIGHTFEATHER AND REDFALL PLAY SLENDER! _****YAY RYUNORAINBOW!**

* * *

****Zebrastripe:

Zebrastripe cautiously walked through the forest of the living. This entire forest had a mind of its own.

She was so nervous about if the forest accepted her that she tripped over a small stone in front of her right paw and landed on a tree root.

The ground shook and huge vines erupted from the earth, grabbing Zebrastripe and lifting her about five feet off the ground.

Vines wrapped around her limbs and squeezed her mercilessly. "Ugg- no aiiiiirrRRRR!" She screamed.

The vines cut off her air supply and she coughed feebly, desperately trying to force air into her lungs.

The vines rapidly grew tighter and Zebrastripe's vision slowly began to blur. She gasped but instantly stopped as her gasp made her lose air.

Darkness was closing in on her and she felt her tail brush one of the poisoness plants around the forest.

Her eyes widened as she recognized the plant. it was the mnucer. Or, the madness enducer.

Just one sniff or touch and Its poison can make you mad.

There has only been one survivor, Lightfeather. Being the only Poison element had its pirks.

Immediately the poison took effect. She swung her head around quickly, her eyes bloodshot and pupils dilated.

She choked from loss of air and swallowed hard.

a last vine raised high above her to put her out. No mercy from the forest of the living, the living forest.

The vine began to swipe at her, in her eyes in a long arching sweep in slow motion.

Then it all was dark and Zebrastripe sighed in relief, knowing it was over. finally.

* * *

ARRRG! SO MANY DISTRACTIONS! I HAD TO LEAVE MY COMPUTER 18 F**KING TIMES! AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG GGGG!


	9. Blackface in the fires of hell

What up, dudes and dutetts! I Have swim later:( And after school my annoying yet awesome bff nicole Grabbed my viola and ditched me. WISWT DUDE!

Listening to Fluttershy-Hush now, Quiet now (Sim gretina remix)

* * *

Blackspot jumped up in one of the silver wood birches and climbed as high as he could manadge. The flames licked at the trunk, already setting it onto flames.

He gripped the branches with his claws, trying not to panic, but his paranoia was slowly taking over.

A small lashed across his tail and he swiped it away from the heat. The fur was singed and black. The pain slowly edged away.

The fire spread closer up the tree and he swore he saw Redfall's spirit leap out of the flames beside him, pressing against his side.

He saw Blackspot fly down, glowing slightly like Redfall, due to being a spirit. She held a white glow and smiled warmly at him.

He spotted rainfall Trying to put out the flames, but he was a spirit too and had no effect. Lightfeather's spirit shook her head at him, telling him to not put out the flames. "Its his destiny. There is nothing we can do." She whispered.

Blackface's eyes widened. "So I'm going to die here." He whispered. He felt Blackspot's body go cold. He turned to she tears threatening to leave her eyes.

They stayed down cast and she whispered softy: "Don't say that. You'll be a spirit like us. Is that really so bad?"

Her side left his and he instantly wrapped his tail around her and brought her closer. "NO! no, It'll be fine."

The flames burned his melt and his fur blackened. "See you soon, Blackspot."

* * *

Sorry if its short. Kinda cheesy. listening again to Gravity by wolfs rain.

Blackface:Great, I'm a spirit. LOVELY.

Don't get sarcastic with me, buddy. I've already had 2 F**KING party poopers earlier.

Blackspot:LANGUAGE!

SHUT UP!


	10. Moondew's tree

Finally well enough to update.

Yesterday I collapsed when I went to school and nearly fainted.

After that I couldn't even walk without falling, I was that lightheaded.

I stayed home from school today and Whitefire's probably pissed off because I couldn't update yesterday.

today I can FINALLY do Moondew's. She totally took whitefire's tree idea. SHE TOLD ME TO MAKE IT REALLY COMPLICATED!

* * *

Moondew:

Moondew stalked the rabbit carefully. Its tail bobbed and Moondew ran her tongue over her fangs.

She pounced but the rabbit moved to the left.

She was about to jump again and tripped over a tree root.

The rabbit squealed and ran deeper into the forest. Moondew sighed and gave chase.

The rabbit skidded at the edge of a cliff and ran past Moondew.

Moondew couldn't stop, the mud was slippery and she was on top speed. She yowled and slipped over the edge, off the cliff.

Luckily it was a short fall.

She hit a grassy down hill and started rolling down.

She crashed into a tree and lay there stunned.

Her leg was twisted and probably broken.

She slowly stood on her paws and shook her head.

A creak invaded her mind and she looked around, searching for the source.

_'Did I just imagine it?' _She thought.

But the creak happened again and she felt the tree beside her shift.

She looked up to see the trunk was cracking, leaning towards her.

She had no time to scream as the tree crashed down on her.

She gasped as a branch cut open her haunches.

A twig slapped her muzzle harshly and she winced.

She felt great pain in her lower half where he tree landed. it rolled a bit and she shreiked.

The tree rolled over her head and she heard a crack, barely audible.

But as it got darker she realized one thing: The tree crushed her skull.

* * *

YYYEEAAAHHH! just in time! have to go see a docter. BYE!

* * *

LATER...

just got back. May have strap throat?

HOLY STARCLAN MY FRIKING TEMPERATURE WAS 103!


	11. Star's murder

Hey peoples waz up? Today I didn't go to school again because I can't really talk cause of my throat and still dizzy.

I'm taking Whitefire's idea and now writing Star's. Ps. Yes, Star is THE EVIL she-cat that killed my character's ONLY male kit.

Listening to Viva La Vida.

LONG LIVE COLDPLAY!

* * *

Star's death:

Star gasped as she collapsed on the grass.

Shadowstorm, Lightfeather's daughter, towered over me, claws raised and her fur splashed with blood.

'_I'm so pathetic. Beaten by my own enemies daughter.' _

After Star had killed Ripplepaw, Shadowstorm's brother, she didn't know Star had killed her.

She assumed it was one of Cloudclan that murdered him.

She knew her mother was there, and thought she didn't bother to help.

So she joined me and the other rouges, our own little nameless clan, for revenge.

But After Lightfeather died, Her last wish-

**(I know! I didn't mention this in her death! Shut up and deal with it!)**

-Was for Her kit to know the truth.

Then REdfall carried out that wish before she died about a moon later.

Shadowstorm had ran across the expanse forest-

**(Not a real forest, stupid name. I called it that because its like the size of Texas.)**

-To gain revenge on Star.

Shadowstorm had tears streaming from her eyes dispite her look of complete fury.

"YOU! You made me go against my clan. YOU LIED TO ME! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED MY BROTHER! YOU MADE ME HATE MY OWN MOTHER!" She shreiked.

Her claws slashed repeadedly over Star's pelt.

Star didn't even try to resist. She was too tired to move.

The pain stopped and she looked up at her black and silver torchurer, Her vision blurred by pain.

"I'm ending it now." She barely heard her growl.

Then her claws ripped open her throat.

* * *

eeeeewwwww... Watching Inavigator by nigahiga! Yay life! BYE!


	12. Rosequartz death

Today I'm doing rosequartz's, blah blah blah, Shut it and read.

* * *

Rosequartz:

Rosequartz bolted through the cave, trying to reach the exit back to the forest.

She felt the dog's hot breath on her tail, it's rancid breath invaded her senses. She had ran in chasing a squirrel.

This cave was labeled dangerous for unknown reasons because every one who tried to didn't come out.

She know she shouldn't have followed it in, but it was winter and food was scarce. That squirrel was just SO fat and tempting!

Rosequartz edged around a rocky corner and turned just in time to see the dog, drool dripping from it's jaws, crash straight into the corner.

A rumbled echoed through the whole cave and Rosequartz heard a whine.

A small rock smacked the back of her skull and she groaned, falling over.

She saw the rocks from the ceiling showering down and gasped.

'_The cave is collapsing!' _

Her mind screeched.

She saw the mutt buried hopelessly under boulders, a single bloody paw sticking out.

And it wasn't moving.

Another larger rock slammed into her and it wen black.

* * *

Done with only 2 MINUTES LEFT!

parents left to hawaii without me and my brother and my grandpa and grandma are here to take care of us.


	13. lightningbolt's lightning

Hey guys. got back to school, last day before week break. I GOT GRET TIMIN YO! enjoiz!

* * *

Lightningbolt:

Lightningbolt's wings grazed the fluffy clouds around her as she sped past.

She was currently in the flash cloud tunnel on Storm island.

She let out a giggle as a flash of electric blue shot past her nose.

She loved lightning, it was her element, but certain types could hurt her.

A sharp clap of thunder hit her ears and she stopped. "Wha- but there wasn't any lightning! Wheres the-"

In response, A sudden blast of lightning shot her wing and she screamed in agony.

The electricity traveled through her nerves and She fell to the clouds, twitching.

She felt herself beginning to spark in electricity showing her powers were reacting to the storm's.

It crackled white around her and acted as a metal rod to attract more lightning.

It shocked her three more times before one hit her skull.

The electricity short circuited her brain and she fell unconsciece.

But she didn't wake up.

She never did.

* * *

Ironic. The lightning element died by lightning. Watching Off the pill-Farts!

Lightningbolt: Suddenly you sound like my death wasn't important.

Blame my ADHD. Blame me and die again.

Lighningbolt: yeah right-

Grave: R.I.P Lightningbolt Thunder. She cheated death, but when she attempted to cheat lightfeather, she met her doom.

deserved it. Now listening to Final Fantasy X OST : To Zanarkand

No, I'm not a fan. Just like the music. Judge and end up like Lightningbolt. WHITEFIRE! JUST FRIKING GET AN ACCOUNT AND REVEIW!


	14. Dragonstrike's last misson

Sorry it took me awhile. YEAH FALL BREAK! still feels like summer.

Today I guess I'll have to do Dragonstrike. (Finally doing another POV version!)

(never mentioned because I only created him like, a day ago. Sorry I never told you Whitefire!)

He's supposedly Me an Redfall's long lost brother.

(Basically the character of my brother.)

Whitefire, don't tell Redfall about this. I don't want an early death.

* * *

Dragonstrike:

It's ironic really. I have finally found my sisters. I never even knew they where still alive!

But of course Then the wind elements balance was thrown off.

I remembered how it happened.

Some cat must have stolen the Gem off hurricanes, because it was gone from Wind island.

That meant the balance was overthrown and if the Wind elements used their powers they wouldn't be able to control it.

But one was not informed yet, Willowwisp.

**( yes, I got it from will-o-wisps. So sue me.) **

She had used her powers to try and locate the gem but it soon go too strong and became a small tornado.

Then a hurricane.

Now it was something dreaded by he strongest, an solar breeze.

These winds are so strong they can tear planets apart, even reaching the fabrics of time and other dimensions.

Willowwisp had already been torn to pieces by her own power, unrecognizable to any of us.

One of the blasts smacked into me, pushing me across the clearing.

All the trees were gone, even the grass and most of the ground.

The other wind elements were trying to stop the wind, only making it worse.

Silverswirl, the next dimensional warrior, since Lightfeather had... died...

Was in horrible pain, trying to push the wind out of the other dimensions.

The wind howled and threw her into a huge boulder that had uprooted from the earth.

She fell, blood slowly dripping from a thin trail on her cheek.

I stared at her, horrified.

I saw something shining in the corner of my eye and turned to see a beautiful gray gem, untouched by the wind.

The wind stone.

...

...

...

THE WIND STONE!

My mind explode as I leaped for the gem.

I reached for it and bolted for the crystal podium where it should stand.

I threw it to the podium and hoped it wouldn't crack.

The wind screamed in my ears and I was thrown out the cave and sent over a cliff.

As it hit the podium the wind seemed to purr and relax.

It gathered around me, trying to lift me back up, but I was too close to the Earth.

It was too late to be saved.

I hit the earth and all I heard was a dull thud.

Then silence.

There was a huge pain in my whole body and my ears seemed to whistle loudly the entire time.

_'Its over._'

I thought I heard wailing.

Piercing screams of agony and pity.

And it was directed at me.

And I knew who it was.

The thousand voices grew louder as I made this realization.

It was the undead.

Lightfeather.

Redfall.

Blackspot.

Whitefire.

Rainfall.

Ripplekit.

Moonshine.

Grassblaze.

Everyone.

Even star seemed to be weeping.

I closed my eyes and fell like I was drifting through water.

I was all black.

Everything...

* * *

Okay, I was listening to The final fantasy X OST : To zanarkand his whole time and nearly cried. Listen to it on youtube while reading. You seriously might cry.

Dragonstrike: MIne was SO long!

SHUT IT AND ENJOY IT!


	15. Evergreen finds Everblue

Hey guys sorry I'm late I was studying about Astrology.

Listening to "Winter Rose" Sad inspiring Epic Solo Violin Choir Beat.

* * *

Evergreen:

Evergreen stood in the shadows, listening to Mirror and Reflection's plan.

She was standing up in a tree.

Evergreen and Everblue, her missing sister were shadow elements.

Reflection and her little sister Mirror had been cursed to be insane, and it took its toll on them.

Their eyes were dilated and blood shot.

Reflection giggled as she prodded Everblue's lfeless body.

Everblue.

I guess she's not really lost.

Her sister's blood coated her claws and Evergreen flinched.

Her sister... Her _**little**_sister...

They killed her sister!

She wasn't able to save her...

The Tears drained from her eyes and it the ground below her.

"Huh?" Mirror muttered.

One of the droplets of water had hit her ear.

Evergreen gasped and flattened against the tree.

Reflection looked up just as Evergreen melted into the shadows.

"Mirror, theres nothing there." She laughed.

Evergreen relaxed an Mirror shreiked.

"ITS EVERGREEN! Every! Howya doing?"

Suddenly Evergreen felt claws on her flank and yelped, falling out of the tree.

Mirror's claws hooked in her fur and pulled her up by the scruff.

"yay! a new toy!" Reflection giggled.

Their claws scrored over Evergreen's pelt, drawing small designs.

Mirror's fangs dug into the side of her neck as too not kill her.

She withdrew and licked her lips.

"What are you, some kind of Dracula?!" Evergreen screamed.

Reflection's paw slammed down on her chest and she groaned.

"Be quiet, Every!" She shreiked in her ear.

Another paw pressed down on her throat, choking her.

"LEt's kilL HeR!" Mirror laughed.

She stomped her paws on the ground in excitement.

Her voice was raising every so often.

The last of her air left her lungs and Evergreen gasped, her own eyes dilating.

As it got dark the last thing she saw was her lost friends insane smiles.

Truly insane.

* * *

Why in starclan did I do this? I'm making them a lot longer than usual lately.

Evergreen: Isn't that good?

Whitfire: Ya know, despite the fact that your torturing us more by doing so?

Don't guilt me or I kill you AGAIN!


	16. Willowsong's Nightmare

Hey guys! This stories alomost over. I only have two cats left and Then I ditch this story for good! LIstening to **Rolling in the deep - Harp & cello**. I've always wanted to play harp.

* * *

Willowsong:

Willowsong walked through the cave of Nightmares alone, her heart beating so loud she swore Mistclan back home, or whats left of it after the explosion.

**(I'll explain in the next chapter tomorrow.)**

The cave of Nightmares is a huge maze of caves underground.

These caves were a burial ground for the dead evil.

Willowsong had buried star here, for it was wrong to dishonor any cat by not burying them, even if evil and a murderer.

But she lost her way trying to leave.

The spirits wreak revenge on any intruders, good or bad.

Their voices whispered in her ears, and it scared her.

_"Why in the caves..."_

_"Run away..." _

_"Why have you come?..." _

_"Don't leave us..."_

Willowsong shrieked as a bone chilling mist tapped her flank.

The spirits could touch her, but it only felt like cold mist.

Willowsong bolted to the other end of the cave desperately, but the spirits followed her.

She knew what they do.

Any outsiders they attempt to enter your mind and play your ear out, just to drive you insane and kill you.

The voices laughed in her head and she shrieked as it worked.

They got in her mind.

She felt one enter her conscience and then she was out cold.

_In willowsong's dream the ghosts created: _

_Willowsong was in a shadowy forest That reminded her of the Neverfree forest. _

_There was no moon._

_No stars. _

_No sun. _

_Only darkness and trees and grass. _

_She began hyperventilating as she knew where she was._

_The forest of the living shadows._

_She saw a figure limping forward in the darkness. _

_Suddenly it got brighter so she could see the figure._

_It was her daughter..._

Lightfeather.

**(Yes this is my mother's character. Deal with it.)**

_Lightfeather moaned as she inched closer._

_Her eyes were gone, nothing but black holes._

_There was a tiny pupil, but it was blood red... Blood leaked from the holes and her mouth. _

_She was missing one leg and mart of her face was ripped off. _

_She had no teeth. _

_Willowsong let out another scream and She thought she saw her dead daughter smile at her fear. _

_Another moan answered her._

_Looking past Lightfeather, her eyes dilated at what she saw._

_Redfall's decaying body, filled with worms and mold, dragged herself across the earth towards her. _

_Half of Whitefire was crawling over... _

_Rainfall had no head..._

_It was horrible!_

_Willowsong began crying and ran the other way with all her might, only to run into who she hoped to not see most..._

_Her mate's bleeding corpse, groaning as he limped towards her. _

_Willowsong's feet felt frozen to the ground as he neared._

_The moans of the other approaching zombies sent warning signals o her brain but she couldn't move... _

_Stonefeather Shrieked in pain and bit down on Willowsong's throat, but just as he did, His eyes were suddenly normal, recognition shining in them._

_He took one look at his mate's falling body and the deadly wound he inflicted._

_"NO! What have I done?!"_

**(No, Stonefeather is already dead. I should have put his chapter first.) **

_Willowsong forced a smile to her face, seeing he had broken free. _

_With the last of her energy, she lifted her paw towards him._

_"run." She whispered. _

_Then it was black._

_'I wonder if I die in this dream I die for real...' _

_END OF DREAM._

Willowsong opened her eyes and sat up, still in the cave of nightmares.

"I guess I didn't die." She muttered.

She felt something soft and cold under here and looked down.

Instantly a gasp escaped her throat.

It was her body.

Looking at herself, she was glowing light green like her eyes.

She was a spirit.

She was dead.

* * *

Took a while, ending it now. That was long!


	17. Stonefeather explores mine meadows

YEA! Last chapter! Should've doe this one before the other chapter. Yesh, Stonefeather is Willowsong's mate in REAL LIFE.

* * *

Stonefeather:

Me and a few other clan members-

**(They don't actually have someone role playing them so I won't do a death for them.) **

-Were on patrol on the edge of the mine meadows.

We never knew why it was called that but we were warned by our elders never to go there.

But we were suspicous and decided to explore a bit.

Any way, I walked up to a small lump in the ground, my patrol close behind.

I sniffed it carefully.

Just earth.

I prodded it with my paw and it started to light up.

My eyes grew huge as I realized why it was called mine meadows.

This was an abandoned mine feild.

"WARRIORS! Retreat!" I screamed.

But just as we begun to run, the mine blew.

It didn't reach us but small rocks hit us.

Luckily none were very hurt.

Shadowclaw-

**(Yes, he is a real person but I'm too lazy to write his death) **

-Stepped on a small lump and it exploded, taking him with it.

A chain reaction began, Killing 4 more of us.

Only me and Icestorm were left.

**(No, I'm not writing more chapters after this, Whitefire! Live with it!)**

We huddled together trying to run but one blew beside Icestorm and he jumped, accidentally ramming into my side.

I landed harshly feeing a large amount of large bumps beneath me.

They started to warm up and I jumped up, just as the mines exploded.

_'We shouldn't have come...'_

* * *

Okay, i still have plenty of warriors i could do but I'm lazy and ending it now.

Whitefire: ah Dang it!

Aw shut it, whitefire! You could always just get an account and make your own!

Whitefire: I can't!

And why is that?

Whitefire: My unicorn ate my computer!

**JK, I'm kidding. I will continue this story but not every day anymore. maybe every other day. I HAVE MORE THAN ONE STORY TO UPDATE, SHEESH!**


	18. Snowlight finds Death lock

hey guys! Now at my Grandparent's house. The drive from my house to here is 5 HOURS! Cuz they live in san louis. I guess I will continue this fanfic.

U BETTAR BE HAPI WHITEFIRE.

* * *

Snowlight:

Snowlight wandered through the winter section of the forest of four seasons, her silver eyes wide.

Everything was blanketed with a fresh sheet of clean, crisp snow.

Her paws made a slight crunch in the soft ice.

She spotted one thing other than white, red.

It was a berry bush, the berries a deep velvet red.

They seemed to tease her to eat them.

The snow hares had all disappeared and much of the other animals had gone into hibernation, leaving almost no prey for the hunt.

Snowlight carefully sniffed the berries.

She could take some back to the clan!

They seemed like normal berries, but they could also be deadly snake dew.

Snake dew berries are berries with poison equivilent in poison to a Diamond Back rattlesnake

. Snowlight decided to taste one, and if there safe she would bring them home.

Cautiously, she bit into one, her fangs slicing the outer layer off and sucking the juice out.

**(Wow, snowlight. Vampire much?)**

Instantly the pleasing taste hit her.

Then suddenly it was a horrible after taste, one that ws as foul as mouse bile.

Snowlight turned green in the face and spit out the berry remains.

her muscles started having weird spasms and she knew they were Dearth lock berries.

These berries paralyze you while slowly killing your nervous system.

Pain racked her body as the poison did its work.

The last thing she did was drench her claws in the blood red liquid and leave a message in the snow.

_'Don't eat the Berries... _

_There Death lock...' _

Then she passed out, and never woke up.

* * *

Cheesy, right?

Snowlight: I AM NOT A VAMPIRE!

Yeah, your dead.

Snowlight: SHUT UP!

No.

Whitefire: How are you so calm?!

I.D.K

Redfall: SOMETHING WRONG WITH HER!

Blackspot: IMPOSER!

Moonshine: STRANGER DANGER!

SHUT UP!

Whitefire: Much better.


	19. Shadowstorm's insanity

I JUST WROTE THIS WHOLE THING AND IT DELETED IT! watching _Hunger gaes-Deleted Scenes and Outtakes (SPOOF)_

* * *

Shadowstorm:

Shadowstorm stared down at Star's motionless body, Her claws still dripping with her blood.

Her eyes grew wide and she stumbled away from Star.

"What have I done?!" She screamed.

Her claws gripped at her head, making her own blood run down her cheeks and onto the ground.

Shadowstorm collapsed against the hard earth, shaking violently.

Star's image stayed locked in her thoughts, her body as a rotting corpse still bleeding from the wounds Shadowstorm herself caused.

_You killed me..._

_ How could you... _

_I hate you... _

_You don't deserve to live..._

_ Die... _

Shadowstorm allowed another scream of horror to pass her lips.

She shakily stood to her paws and ran as fast as she could away from the clearing, only to run into Cherry, her only friend in this nightmare she called "home".

Her eyes shined with worry.

"Shadowstorm? What hap-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME I'M AS MURDERER!" Shadowstorm shreiked.

She pushed past Cherry and bolted away.

"Shadowstorm!" Cherry called for her, But Shadowstorm ignored it.

She crashed through the undergrowth, ignoring the stinging pain from the low hanging branches as they slapped her face.

She ran for the darkness that didn't exist, her paws melting with each step.

**(most of this isn't happening beside her death. Everything else is hallucinations cuz she's going insane.)**

A deep buzzing noise rang through her head as _imaginary_ bees stung her eyes.

She screamed in agony and collapsed on a pile of fallen boulders.

One pierced her throat and she watched her green blood flow out onto the rocks.

As it got dark, she heard the rocks _imaginary_ voices teasing her,

laughing at her,

_killing her. _

The words sparked her sanity as she died.

* * *

Wait what?

Shadowstorm: I AM NOT F**KING EXPLAINING THIS TO YOU!

Oh yes, I was going to post this yesterday but it deleted it and just before it was going to click post i ran out of time and my computer logged me off.

Then I couldn't get back on.

Shadowstorm: Sucks.

Oh shut up.


	20. Blackblur's crash

Hey guys. I shall now be doing the characters in mistclan without roleplayers. Starting with Blackblur! (If you read my other stories you'll know who she is.)

YEAH! 20th CHAPTER!

Blackblur: I don't care if this is y death! High five!

Redfall: Congratz!

Whitefire: AWESOME!

* * *

Blackblur:

Blackblur, as usual was speeding through the air around Moon dancer lake.

The moonlight shined down on her fur, turning it silver.

She closed her eyes, feeling the pure bliss of the wind in her fur.

A yowl made her shoot open her eyes.

"Blackblur! LOOK OUT!"

Too late.

Blackblur crashed into Talon's point cliff side and slid down, hitting sharp boulders along the way.

Her wing caught between some stones and held her suspended in air above a 2,000 feet drop.

There was a sharp snap and Blackblur shreiked.

Her wing broke, and was still stuck.

**(That happened to my friend Bonnie two years ago at my B-Day party. Still guilty. But she forgave me.) **

She barely heard the call of a eagle from above.

Then her eyes went wide.

She was on Talon's point.

The nesting place for eagles and hawks.

The claws stabbed into her side and forcefully pulled her from the rocks, her wing ripping out.

Blackblur screamed again and struggled by quickly stopped due to the pain from already crashing.

The talon's sqeezed her mercilessly and she heard a small crack from he ribs.

Her eyes watered but she stayed silent, too tired to even scream.

The beak of the creature stabbed her skull and it was instantly dark.

Too dark.

She was dead.

* * *

Yeah, I wanted to get it over with. So what if itz short

Blackblur: SO WHAT!?

Oh shit.


	21. Sunfire in the fire cave

Whitefire! I KNOW YOUR READING THIS! i started an OC story and I want you to send your in. GO READ IT RIGHT NOW TO HAVE A CHARACTER!

yes, Sunfire is going to one day be an elementalist. Don't know what that is, read my other stories.

* * *

Sunfire:

Sunfire Lay down on the Sun stone pile, basking in the sunlight.

Since Redfall died, she was now the new Fire elementalist.

And it was tiring.

She stretched out and purred.

Fireruby strolled up.

"Sunny, you gotta go Bring the fire apprentices to the Fire cave!" She complained.

Fireruby was a season, not an element.

She was summer.

Sunfire sighed.

"But the rocks are so wwaaaarrrrmmmm!" She whined.

Fireruby prodded her side with her nose.

"Come on before they start complaining to me."

Sunfire rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Fffffiiiiinnnneeee..."

She strolled over to the apprentices.

"LETS GO!"

_**Time skip cuz I' lazy...**_

_****_The appretices ran ahead of Sunfire into the fire cave, mewling excitedly.

"Careful. Don't go in any of the other caves." She warned.

The fire stone stood surrounded by blue fire, glowing red.

One of the apprentices touched it and Sunfire screamed.

"DON'T TOUCH THE-"

The stone toppled off and every one gasped.

Flameheart tried to use her fire powers but the flame was now blue, meaning it was unstable and could now hurt the owner.

She shrieked as it burned her paw black.

The flame wouldn't go out.

It spread through the cave and everyone huddled together in the back.

Sunfire ushered the apprentices through the other caves out side but before she herself could escape, burning boulders rained down in front of the way out, blocking it.

The flames grazed her sides and she let out a scream of terror as her coat lit up.

She desperately tried to kill the flame but it only got bigger and engulfed her.

The searing pain spread through her limbs like wildfire, no pun intended.

Suddenly the pain was gone. and it was dark.

Too dark.

"h-Hello?"

Something went wrong.

This wasn't Starclan's hunting grounds.

* * *

Maybe one day I'll write a separate story saying the rest of her journey through the underworld, but not today.

I'm Lazy.

PEACE OUT!


	22. The wolf came back

Sorry I'm late! I had a speech and debate class. -_- Then I had a ton of homework. EVEN WORSE. MATH.

* * *

Infinity: **(In stories i have yet to post! :)**

Infinity wandered through the cloud maze carelessly, ignoring the dangers it had to offer.

A growl tore through the air and Infinity giggled.

**(Yea, she's kinda insane.)**

The same silver wolf that had killed whitefire-

**(Yes, I' avenging Whitefire for being an awesome friend at school.) **

Pushed its head through a rather thick thornbush.

It snarled at Infinity, showing its fangs.

Infinity laughed and tapped the wolf's nose.

"Oh you silly doggie! How'd you get up in the clouds?" She asked.

The wolf ripped through the thorn bush and snapped at Infinity's tail.

But she was a lightning element and sped up a tree long before he even opened his jaws.

"Doggie! That wasn't very nice." Infinity whined.

The wolf howled and threw itself at the tree, knocking Infinity out.

She yowled and landed on the wolf's back.

Her eyes hardened and she hissed. "thats it, you wanna play? _Lets play."_

She slashed at the poor wolf's back, earning agonized whimpers.

He snapped at her scruff and caught it, flinging her down off his back in front of him.

He instantly drove his fangs deep into her neck and bit down as hard as he could.

Her claws scratched his muzzle and tempted him to let go, but her movements were getting weaker.

She fell limp and he let go, only for her claws to plunge into his neck.

He crumpled to the ground beside her, eyes wide.

She began panting heavily.

The wolf went still and for Infinity it all went silent and dark.

* * *

Quick, but i have a lot of fanfics to update and only an hour on my computer.


	23. Sorry dudes

Hey guys, sorry i wont be updating today unless i have time later.

i'm really busy.

plus writers block.

Sowy whitefire...


	24. Twoleg trouble

Sorry i didn't update yesterday. I was really busy. Couldn't think of anyone so I'm doing nick's character shadowflight.

yesh, he was only mentioned once in this story.

WHITEFIRE!

I'm talking about the annoying nick who kept sneaking my songbook!

Remember him?

* * *

Shadowflight:

Shadowflight walked with Darkclaw along the wood road created by the small twolegs.

"I still can't beleive how so much of us died so suddenly." Shadowflight sighed.

Darkclaw tensed and Shadowflight looked over at him.

"What?"

Suddenly there was a loud crash in the bushes behind Shadowflight.

Shadow flight's fur bushed up and he jumped slightly, sort of.

He landed up in a tree. A little twoleg came out of the bushes and giggled.

It was a little female twoleg, the long fur on her head in two tails.

It shrieked happily and reached for Darkclaw.

He yowled and pelted away through the forest.

The little girl frowned before spotting Shadowflight and smiling.

Shadowflight knew he was too high to be caught.

Suddenly two war things wrapped around his stomache and lifted him off the branch. Turning, it was a slightly taller male twoleg.

He jumped down and held him out to the little girl.

She laughed and clapped, taking him from The boy.

Shadowflight screamed and struggled in vain.

Another much older twoleg walked through the bushes and yelled when she saw him.

Immediately the girl dropped Shadowflight and he slammed into the earth.

He jumped up but something sharp suddenly hit his chest and he fell over, a constant nagging pain now in chest.

A liquid plastered his fur to his body.

Looking down, it was bright red and had a metallic taste.

Blood.

As it got black he heard the little twolegs screaming and crying.

* * *

Couldn't think of anything. So i had hi be shot by the father twoleg if you couldn't tell. BYE!


End file.
